1. Field of the Invention
Power driven machines employing a rotatable bottom plate carrying finishing members for engaging the concrete surface. The machine is supported during operation by spaced handles above the machine and there is a free-wheeling circular guide plate on the machine which prevents the rotating plate from coming into contact with walls, electrical or plumbing stubbs while allowing for concrete finishing to within approximately 3 mm. of such obstructions, thus eliminating the need for any additional labor intensive hand finishing.
2. Prior Practices and Procedures
Concrete finishing machines are well known and many employ rotating plates or discs having some arrangement of concrete finishing members that are rotated in engagement with the concrete surface curing to provide an even and smooth finish Such machines are usually controlled by a single handle which projects upwardly and outwardly from the power unit of the machine and require operator strength and stamina during operation. For example, that type of machine is disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,740,348; 4,629,359; 4,198,178; 2,667,824; 2,836,056 and 2,662,454 and 2,556,983. Although these machines do a satisfactory job of mechanically finishing the center surfaces of concrete slabs, by the very nature of their design it is impossible to finish surfaces closer than approximately 5 cm. from any vertical obstruction. The design defect requires labor intensive hand finishing for close proximity. The present machine will finish surfaces close to vertical obstructions while providing a means of guiding the machine and preventing damage to the vertical obstruction, thus eliminating the need for expensive time consuming hand finishing.